Mobile wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. are typically configured to communicate with other devices over a multitude of different frequencies. As such, mobile wireless communication devices, as well as the devices with which they communication are required to include circuitry capable of generating wireless communication signals at a multitude of different frequencies. Typically, information, such as voice or data, is modulated or encoded on a carrier wave of a certain frequency and the modulated or encoded carrier wave is transmitted from one device to another. In many applications, frequency modulation or phase modulation is used to encode the information onto the carrier wave. In order to maintain a communication session with another device and accurately encode and decode the information to and from the carrier wave, the mobile communication device and the device with which it is communicating “lock” on a selected communication frequency. In many embodiments, a phase locked loop (PLL) is used for generating and locking on a communication frequency. In addition to stabilizing a particular communication channel (keeping it set to a particular frequency), a PLL can be used to generate a signal, module or demodulate a signal, reconstitute a signal with less noise, or multiply or divide a frequency.